


Interpretations

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana tells Arthur about her dream-Prompt:276. Patience





	Interpretations

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Interpretations  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Morgana  
**Summary:** Morgana tells Arthur about her dream  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 467  
**Prompt:** 276\. Patience  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 29

**Interpretations**

Arthur opened his eyes and groaned at the banging at the door. “Who the hell is pounding on my door?”

Gwen pulled the cover from over her head. “Maybe it’s Merlin.”

“Merlin would just walk in. He wouldn’t bother to knock.” Arthur sat up and pulled on his pants as the knocking started again. “I’m going to kill whoever that is.”

“Arthur….” Gwen sat up.

“Stay there. I will get rid of them.” Arthur grabbed his sword pm the way to the door. He jerked the door open. He dropped the sword and stepped back. “Morgana!”

Arthur caught Morgana as she stumbled inside.

“Arthur… I need to tell you… I had a dream… a vision… Morgana sobbed.

“Morgana, where is merlin? I thought he was with you.” Arthur looked through the open door. “He should have made sure you took your sleeping draught. It’s supposed keep you from having nightmares.”

Gwen came from behind the curtain dressed in her nightdress. “Arthur, she needs to sit down. I’ll get you some water, Morgana. You can tell us what you saw when you calm down.”

“She needs to take her sleeping draught and go to bed.” Arthur helped Morgana into a chair. “It was just a bad dream Guinevere.”

“I have lived with Adara long enough to know what it looks like when someone has a vision.” Gwen brought the water to Morgana.

“Guinevere, it’s a dream not magick.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

“If you say so.” Gwen frowned and sat down. “Morgana needs our patience not dismissal.”

Morgana took a sip of water and smiled at Gwen. “Thank you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down. “Tell us about the dream, Morgana.”

Morgana glared at her brother. “I don’t know why I even came here. You think I’m mental.”

“Morgana, just tell us.” Arthur sighed. He didn’t have much patience at the moment. He was sleepy and a little bit hungry. 

“It was a horrible dream.” Morgana took another sip of water. “There was a woman being burned at the stake.”

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t have anyone in the dungeon that is going to be executed.” 

“I knew the woman.” Morgana shook her head. “She’s not in your dungeon. She’s a priestess of the old religion.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even going to ask why you know a woman like that.”

Morgana glanced at Gwen. “Arthur. there was a knight fighting a dragon in my dream.”

“Don’t tell me. You knew the knight. Was it me?” Arthur glanced at Gwen and winked.

Morgana saw the wink. “No Arthur. Don’t be an ass. We both know him. It was your uncle.”

“Agravane?” Arthur scowled. “I haven’t seen him in years. Are you sure?”

“Yes Arthur.” Morgana looked at the both. “He’s coming to Camelot.”


End file.
